


An Average Day

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [363]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Married Benny Laffite/Dean Winchester, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam is Dean and Benny's son. Normal AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't request prompts on AO3 for me, I will not take them. Instead, head over to my blog, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com and request something there.

Dean parked the Impala in the driveway, letting Sam out, and the two saw Benny’s car, knowing that he was home early from the business trip he was on.

“Yeah!” Sam grinned. “Do you think he brought back anything?”

“Sam.” Dean scolded lightly, grinning. He grabbed Sam in a headlock and started ruffling up Sam’s mop of hair.

“Uncle! Uncle! I yield!” Sam shouted, and Dean let Sam go, laughing.

“He probably just got home, so go easy on him.” Dean said.

“I know, Dad.” Sam grinned.

Dean nodded, and started walking towards the porch, when Sam rammed into him from behind, and the two dropped to the ground, wrestling, shouting and laughter soon following.

Benny walked out of the house, confused until he saw what was happening in the front yard.

Benny laughed, watching the two wrestle around, until Dean had Sam in another headlock.

“Sam, you’re just not gonna beat up your dad in the near distant future. Maybe if you start hitting the gym with me…” Benny trailed off, moving down to where Dean and Sam were.

“Hi, Pop!” Sam said, looking up at Benny, with a huge grin on his face.

“Come on, Dean. Let the kid go now. I think he’s learned he won’t be getting the best of you. ‘Specially since the both of us are here now.” Benny grinned, with a wink.

Dean let Sam go and the two stood up, before Sam went over to Benny, giving him a hug.

“Did ya bring anything?” Sam asked excitedly.

“Sam!” Dean said.

“Sorry!”

“It’s fine.” Benny gave another wink. “I got some new books for you inside.”

“Yes!” Sam grinned.

“How you can read  _so_  much is beyond me.” Dean said, moving over to Benny and Sam, giving Benny a kiss on the lips.

“If Sam enjoys it, then who are we to stop him from expanding his knowledge?” Benny grinned, kissing Dean back.

“OK.” Sam said, moving out of the way from Benny and Dean. “I know where this is going, so I am going off to read my new books.”

“Right. And where is this going?” Dean asked, looking at Sam, as the teen walked up the steps.

“You know  _exactly_  where it’s going, Dad. Or maybe should I say where Pop is gonna be going when you tw-”

“Go!” Dean yelled, and Sam ran off inside.

Dean rolled his eyes and Benny laughed as the two started walking inside.

“Teens.” Dean muttered amused.

“We all used to be one.” Benny grinned.

“True.” Dean said. “Nice to have you back home.”

“Nice to be back.” Benny said.


End file.
